


Rough

by Seghs



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, merry christmas u dirty fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: With no where else to go you end up in Po Town, dressed head to toe in Team Skull attire. You're unsure of what to do and just want to mind your own business and stay out of the way, but you quickly catch the admin's eye and she brings you up to her room to tell you how things work around this place and what you can expect from the big bad boss, Guzma.





	1. His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha I don't even have words for this hot mess, all I know is I'm Super Thirsty™ for like everyone in Team Skull and I want Plumeria to punch me in the face

You stood in front of the broken, dirty mirror and examined yourself.

You had nowhere to go really, after being kicked out by your parents for your rebellious behavior. You quickly found out the dangers of being out on your own when you were jumped by two Team Skull Grunts who promptly kicked your ass in battle. And that’s when you ended up here. They had taken pity on you, saying that their big bad boss needs more misfits like you before leading you back to Po Town. 

You were quickly redressed in the team skull attire upon arrival, and although you weren’t too comfortable or used to showing this much skin you were glad you no longer stuck out like a sore thumb. You tugged at your bandana, grimacing slightly. How did they breath wearing this thing all day? You looked yourself up and down, squirming uncomfortably as you turned in front of the mirror to examine yourself from various angles. Yeah, you really weren’t used to booty shorts and tank tops.

You sighed, fiddling with the Team Skull medallion around your neck before turning and exiting the room, looking around in the hallway. The two Grunts that brought you here were long gone, most likely out causing mischief once again. You looked around the hall before returning back downstairs, plopping down onto an old tattered couch before looking around the room. It was dank and musty, and you could see multiple failed attempts at fixing leaks in the ceiling or holes in the wall.

This place reeked of health code violations.

You observed the others around you as they went about their daily routines, not really sure what to do. You were mostly ignored by the others, either because they didn’t care or because you blended in with everyone else and they didn't recognize you as being a newbie. You contemplated whether or not you really wanted to be here, it was nice to have somewhere to stay but you weren’t into the whole criminal lifestyle.

“Hey, new girl.”

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you looked up at the staircase to see a pigtailed woman standing there staring at you. As soon as she spoke everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, going silent and looking between you. 

“Y-yes?” You ask sheepishly, eyes darting around the room as you realized everyone was staring at you. Did you do something wrong? Did they not want you here? Was this some sort of a trap to steal your Pokémon? You had no idea, and the more her golden eyes bore into you the more uncomfortable you got.

“Come here, we need to talk.”

Oh fuck what did you do? You slowly stood up, stumbling over to the stairs as Grunts began whispering amongst themselves. You followed the tanned woman upstairs, looking her up and down now that her intense gaze was aimed away from you. She was thin and was wearing some sort of strange crop top and black baggy pants, and her multicolored hair was up in pigtails. She was kind of cute.

She opened the door to what you assumed was her room before turning back to look at you expectantly. You quickly scurried through the open doorway, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She closed the door behind herself, locking it before walking over to the bed and sitting down, observing you.

“…D-did I do something wrong? Some grunts brought me here, I don’t know if I should be here or not, i-if you don’t want me here just tell me and I’ll leave-“

“Do you know our boss?”

You stopped, staring at her and blinking in confusion. “I-I don’t think so? I’ve heard about him but I’ve never seen him myself or talked to him,” you explained, the woman still staring at you, letting out a small huff when you finished.

“Figures,” she said, standing up and walking over to you. You stood rooted in place, unsure of how to react as she circled you like a Sharpedo circled its prey, looking you up and down. You felt your face flushing as her eyes raked over your body. She seemed unfazed by your shyness, coming to stand in front of you, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Our boss is… Finicky, to put it nicely. He’s got a certain type that he likes, and when he likes something he goes for it. And you,” she said, looking you up and down once again. “Are his type,” she said, moving her gaze up to look into your eyes. You stood there in confusion, face flushed as you tried to comprehend what she was saying.

“W-what does that mean?”

She rolled her eyes, sighing. “You’re really daft, aren’t you? Let me put it this way… Once he sees you he’s probably gonna approach you and ask you for… Favors. He won’t be happy about it but if you absolutely don’t want it he won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable, but he can be very… Rough, when he wants to. And he usually wants to,” she said, your eyes widening and cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink.

“Y-you mean he’ll want to… With me?” You squeaked out, the woman’s lip curling up slightly in amusement. 

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely his type. Shy, small, soft skin, small tits, nice ass… As soon as he sees you he’s gonna want to ruin you.” She murmured the last part, making you swallow hard. “You think you can handle him?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow at you.

You frowned, wringing your hands together and looking around the room. “I-I don’t know him, I mean, I’ve never…” You trailed off, the woman in front of you snorting, obviously amused at your shyness.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that. Look kid, I’ve been with him before, and he’s… He’s rough. He likes to be in control, likes to pin his partner down, bite, scratch, spank, whatever. He may not seem like the type, but he likes to please his partners too. He likes when they finish a few times before he goes all out and takes care of himself. So you think you can handle him, or should I tell him to keep his distance?”

You stood there, trying to ignore the heat pooling between your thighs at her vulgar descriptions. You were scared, from what she was telling you he sounded intimidating but deep down your were excited to meet him, wondering what he looked like or what he would want to do to you. How did this escalate so quickly? You had only been here for like twenty minutes and you already being told your new boss wants to fuck you.

“I mean… I-I can try?” You squeaked out, the woman huffing in amusement. 

“Yeah, he’s definitely gonna break you,” she mused, turning around and walking over to her dresser, opening a drawer and beginning to sift through it. “You ever had anything in your pussy before?” She asked, not even looking at you. You shivered at the tone of her voice, licking your lips before speaking.

“I-I’ve never been with anyone but I’ve had stuff… In me, sometimes,” you mumble, the woman not even blinking at your response.

“Well, think you can handle this?” She said, suddenly standing up and revealing a strap on with a decently sized cock. You flushed, mouth suddenly going dry as you blinked, trying to figure out if you were having some sort of weird, wet dream.

“...I-I can try?” you offered weakly, the woman shrugging and walking over to you, pulling you over to the bed before throwing you down onto it. You squeaked as you hit the soft mattress, staring up at the neon haired woman in shock. 

“My name’s Plumeria. You can call me that or call me big sis like everyone else, got it?” She asked and you quickly nodded, Plumeria looking you up and down before moving to look up into your eyes, a shiver running down your spine. “Strip,” she commanded, making you swallow hard as your hands shakily moved down to unzip your shorts.

You slowly undressed yourself under her penetrating gaze, body feeling flushed as the woman watched you undress. You slipped your shirt over your head, setting it on the bed and wiggling out of your shorts, leaving you in your black bra and panties. You were suddenly glad you decided to match the colors instead of just throwing on whatever you found this morning.

Your eyes widened when you realized she had put the strap-on on, the silicone cock now between your legs. 

“Spread’em,” she said and you hesitantly spread your legs, whimpering as she looked down at you. You were already soaked through your panties. She reached forward, delicate fingers dancing over your hip and making you shiver as she tugged your underwear down before you spread your legs again. “Well, you’re certainly wet enough,” she mused, running her index finger over your lips, your hips twitching up towards her hand, seeking more contact.

Plumeria chuckled softly, moving onto the bed and situating herself between your legs before looking down at you. “You ready, kid?” she asked and you hesitantly nodded, spreading her legs further and gasping at the feel of the silicone cock pressing against your clit.

She ran the cock up and down your slit, making you whimper and close your eyes tightly, embarrassed by the sounds the older woman was drawing from you without even penetrating you. “Jeez, you’re sensitive aren’t you?” she muttered, slowly pushing her hips forward and letting the head of the cock slip inside of your tight body.

You gasped, toes curling as she eased herself forward, slowly opening you up as she slid deeper and deeper inside of you. You whimpered, gasping and twitching as she finally pushed all the way in, still staring down at you, gauging your reaction.

You blinked a few times before looking down to where your bodies were joined, gushing at the site of her toned hips pressed against yours. She sat on her knees and pulled you up onto her lap so that your ass was up in the air, still buried deep inside of you.

She slowly pulled out, making you sigh before slamming back in. You jolted, back arching off the bed as you cried out in shock at the sudden penetration. She began a steady rhythm, rolling her hips against yours, holding your hips still as you squirmed against her, panting and whimpering.

You cried out as she began speeding up her thrusts, making you whimper as tears of pleasure welled up in your eyes. 

“If you like this wait till Guzma gets ahold of you, he’s not gonna hold back like I am, he’s gonna fuck you raw and you’re gonna have to take it,” she growled, making you whimper as you rocked your hips up against hers. “Fuck, you like dirty talk too? Yeah, he’s really gonna have fun with you,” she panted, bending your legs back so that she could penetrate deeper.

You cried out her name, gripping the bed sheets as she rode you, nails digging into your soft hips and no doubt leaving marks. “Maybe some time I’ll have to come and watch, see how you handle his cock. He’s much bigger than this, y’know,” she said and you threw your head back, moaning loudly as you felt a warmth growing between your legs.

“P-please, if you don’t stop I’m gonna-“ you whimpered, Plumeria opening her eyes to look at you. “What? You gotta learn to take it, he’s not gonna stop just because you- oh,” she gasped in realization as she felt your body tense before shuddering, she gave a few more short, hard thrusts before stopping. “God, you’re sensitive as fuck aren’t you?” She panted as you came down for your high, whimpering and gasping as your body contracted around the cock inside of you.

You slowly opened your eyes, face flushed as you looked up at her. She slowly pulled out of you, making you squeak when she finally popped out. You were sore and realized your hips were going to be bruised come tomorrow, but you were satisfied. She took the strap-on off, throwing it to the side as she leaned over you, looking down at your flushed face.

"Yeah, the boss is definitely gonna like you."


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet your boss, and he's even more excited about it than you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS U FUCKIN SINNERS

“Oh shit, girl,” you heard the man next to you breath from behind his bandana, his eyes blown wide as he reached up and ran his fingers through his neon blue hair. “that was bosses’s favorite mug, yo,” he said, looking between you and the shattered mug on the kitchen floor.

You had always been clumsy but when Plumeria assigned you to dish duty you never expected anything bad to happen. Putting away dishes was much better than washing dirty laundry, right? At least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

You thought back to the moment before it happened, now realizing that your hands had been a little wet, and you weren’t holding the mug as tightly as you should have as you examined the crudely drawn Wimpod on it.

And then it slipped.

And now you were upstairs outside of your bosses room, staring at the door like an idiot. He had been gone since you first showed up and even though you had been at the mansion for a few days you still hadn’t met him. After the warnings from Plumeria about how rough he liked to be and the scared look on the Grunts face when you broke the mug, you were nervous.

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No response. You shifted uncomfortably, looking behind you to see an empty hallway and a broken window that you had entered through. Who the fuck makes you walk out onto the slippery, wet roof to get to their room anyways? You turned back to the door to knock again, nearly jumping out of your skin when you saw that it had opened slightly.

You bit your lip and pushed it open the rest of the way, the old door creaking and groaning as it slowly swung open. You stepped into the room, looking around but not seeing any sign of your boss. The room was very… Messy, spray paint on the walls, disheveled bed almost in the middle of the room, and some sort of weird, makeshift throne that looks like it was covered in purple spray paint.

His taste in decor sure was… Interesting.

You were momentarily startled when you saw movement out of the corner of your eyes, turning to see the blankets that had fallen off the side of the bed closest to the wall beginning to move. “Uh, boss?” You squeaked out in confusion, heart dropping as the sheets rose up, getting taller and taller until they almost reached the ceiling.

“…B-boss?” You whimpered as the massive pile of sheets shifted and moved towards you. You backed up until your back hit the wall as you continued watching the lumbering pile of fabric come closer and closer and then… Slip off, revealing what was underneath.

A Golisopod stood in front of you, cocking its head and staring at you questioningly. You blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was happening. You knew this place was gross and they probably had problems with bugs, but this was a little ridiculous. 

The giant isopod chittered, cocking it’s head back and forth and observing you, its feelers wiggling. “H-hey, buddy,” you said weekly, unsure of what to do about the giant creature in front of you. It rubbed it’s face with its smaller arms as if it was cleaning itself before moving back to give you more space.

Unbeknownst to you your boss, your real boss and not your weird bug boss, was leaning casually in the doorway, watching the interaction between you and his Pokémon. Most of the grunts tended to avoid Golisopod, and even Plumeria seemed a little wary around it. Not because he was dangerous per say, but because everyone around here seemed to be scared of bugs. Especially ones that stood a few feet taller than them and tended to stare at them with empty, lifeless eyes.

He was honestly shocked when he saw you step closer, looking you up and down as you held out your hand to his companion. Golisopod looked at your hand curiously, rubbing it with its feelers and making you giggle. If he wasn’t a hardened gang boss with daddy issues Guzma would have melted from the cuteness of your laugh.

Golisopod moved closer to examine you, making you laugh before yelping when it suddenly picked you up. “Ah! E-easy there, big guy,” you chuckled as Golisopod observed you. It seemed curious about the newcomer and examined you, gently moving your around in its grip to look at you. “H-hey, where’s my boss? Don’t tell him, but I broke his mug,” you said, laughing as its smaller arms tickled across your stomach.

“You broke my mug, huh?” 

You nearly screamed as you heard him speak, immediately thrashing and squealing. Golisopod dropped you in shock, unsure about the high pitched noises you were making. You quickly sat up, blinking and looking over at the doorway.

You immediately felt your body get a few degrees warmer.

The man, who you could only assume was your boss, was standing casually in the doorway. He had dark clothing and was hunched over slightly, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. He was much, much taller than you and wore a proud smirk on his face, obviously entertained by your reaction. “B-boss! Uh, I- the door was open and I came in, I’m sorry-“

He ignored you, pulling himself off the doorframe and walking over to you, patting the giant insect on the head, eliciting a pleased chirp. “Ya know, you’re the first grunt that I’ve ever seen get close to this big guy, he usually scares everyone away,” he said, almost sounding… Impressed.

You pulled yourself up off the floor, fingers tangling together nervously. “Y-yeah, he is pretty intimidating,” you mumble, watching him stroke the bug.

“Now, about my mug…” He mumbled, turning to smirk at you. Your face paled and you felt your mouth go dry. “I-It was an accident! It slipped out of my hands when I was putting away the dishes, I didn’t mean to break it,” you said, Guzma raising an eyebrow at you curiously. He ceased petting the Pokémon, instead motioning to the doorway. 

“Can you go stand guard and make sure no one comes in, bud?” He asked, not taking his eyes away from you as the giant bug chirped, moving out into the hallway before Guzma stepped over, closing the door. You swallowed when you heard the lock click.

“So, you’re the new recruit eh?”

He turned to look at you, arms crossed over his chest. You nodded shakily, wringing your hands together. “And uh… Did Plums say anything to you?” He asked, looking you up and down in a predatory fashion. You flushed red as the memories came rushing back to you.

“Uh- well, she called me up to her room and we uh…” You trailed off, Guzma staring at you in amusement. 

“Ah, she gave you the special treatment huh?” He asked, stepping closer to you and circling you much like Plumeria did. “Was she your first?”

You swallowed once again, standing still as the older man circled you. “Y-yes,” you mutter, Guzma only making a soft hum in response before coming to stand in front of you. 

“Damn. Well, at least that means I won’t have to go so slow with you,” he mumbled, looking you up and down. He shrugged his jacket off and removed his odd shaped glasses, tossing them onto a nearby table before moving to sit on his throne.

“So, you said you broke my mug?” He asked casually, and you nodded. “Which one?”

“It uh, it was the one with a Wimpod on it, Boss,” you said, looking up at him.

“Yeah, that one was always my favorite. Tell ya what sweet cheeks, since you’re new here I’ll go easy on ya this time. C’mere,” he said and you hesitantly approached the seated man, nervous but slightly curious about what he was planning.

You yelped when he suddenly grabbed you, pulling you up and over his lap so that you were on your stomach, resting on his legs. Your face immediately turned red when you realized what he was going to do. You gasped when you felt his large hand smooth over your ass, rubbing and massaging you. “Ya don’t have to count or any shit like that, and feel free to be as loud as you want, I like it,”

Before you could respond you felt his hand come down on your ass, making you yell and jolt in his lap. You instinctively tried to pull away but he used his other arm to keep you pinned as he continued spanking you. Tears welled up in your eyes as you gripped his legs, crying out and whimpering at every smack against your soft flesh.

“Attagirl, you can take it,” he growled. You hated to admit it but you were more turned on then ever, feeling the warmth in your belly growing as he continued. You never really thought something like this would turn you on, you had no idea if it was the pain or the fact that Guzma was the one spanking you but eventually your whimpers of pain turned to moans and gasps.

Eventually the blows slowed and then stopped, leaving you a panting, whimpering mess in his lap. He rubbed your ass, making you groan. “Fuck, you took that so well,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand across your lower back before hooking his fingers under your shorts and underwear, yanking them both down on one go.

You gasped, squirming in his lap but he easily kept you pinned. You shivered when you felt his rough hands slide over your bare skin, rubbing and squeezing. You let out a high pitched whine when you suddenly felt two of his fingers prodding your lower lips. “Fuck, you’re soaked,” he groaned, rubbing some of your moisture up and down your lips before pressing one of his fingers inside of your tight heat.

You moaned, biting your lip and pressing back against his hand as his finger slid in to the knuckle. You now felt his hard length pressing against your stomach as he slipped in a second finger, massaging your walls and trying to find that one spot that he knew would make you scream.

“Fuck, Plums was right, you’re gonna be a tight fit,” he growled, thrusting his fingers in earnest now and making you moan. Your nails dug into his toned thighs but he didn’t seem to mind as he continued fingerfucking you. “That’s it babygirl, keep on moanin’ for your boy,” he said, voice rough and gravelly.

You felt the coil in your belly winding tighter and tighter as you thrusted back against him, not even bothering to try and hold back your moans. You were so close, just a few more rough thrusts of his fingers and you knew you would be pushed over the edge and then…

He stopped.

You whined in frustration, Guzma chuckling before pulling you up and standing. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did ya babe?” He asked and you whimpered as he walked over, dropping you onto the disheveled bed. “Shirt off,” he commanded and you hesitantly removed it along with your bra, bandana and necklace.

When you looked back up he was down to just his boxers, eyeing you hungrily. “I’m gonna fuckin’ ruin ya, girl,” he said as he crawled onto the bed, pushing you down and immediately beginning to suck on your neck, one hand reaching up to cup a breast, fingers pinching your nipple. You moaned, gasping and bucking your hips, desperately seeking friction.

“P-please, please Guzma, l-let me cum,” you whimpered, Guzma groaning at your needy tone and biting your neck, making you gasp loudly before you felt his tongue smooth over the bite mark.

“I usually don’t let Grunts call me by name but fuck, it sounds so good comin’ from your hot little mouth,” he said, moving up to press his lips against yours in a rough kiss, his tongue immediately dominating your mouth. You pressed yourself against him, wrapping his arms around him and gasping as you felt one of his hands trail down your body, rubbing across your mound.

“And look at that, you even shaved too. So nice and smooth for your boy, huh?” He asked and your body shuddered as the rough pads of his fingers rubbed across your mound, squeezing lightly before moving down to cup your heat. You whined, bucking your hips against his hand, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

You whined in frustration when he pulled away, quickly sitting up on his knees and sliding his boxers down. Your eyes widened at the site of him. He was much larger than Plumeria’s strap on, uncut and drooling precum. His cock twitched as he leaned over you, pressing it against your dripping slit.

“You on the pill?” He asked and you swallowed, trying to calm your breathing.

“I-I am but I’m almost out, I can’t afford any more,” you whimpered, Guzma rubbing himself up and down your entrance. “S’ok, we’ll get you more, don’t worry princess. Ya boy’s gonna take care of you, make sure you’re always ready to take his cock,” he growled against your neck and you thrust your hips against his girth, making him gasp.

He pressed the head into you, making you both gasp in unison. He spread you open with his fingers as he slid further and further inside of you, stretching you and making you moan. It hurt but at the same time it felt so fucking good and you couldn’t help but grind down against his cock, wanting him to fill you the the brim.

He suddenly surged forward, grunting as he filled you completely, your slick walls tightening and contracting at the sudden intrusion. You cried out, back arching as you gripped his shoulders tightly, holding on for dear life as your body adjusted to the sudden feeling of being so full.

He groaned, panting and shuddering with effort. It took him all of his self control not to just start pounding you into the mattress, but he knew you needed to adjust to his size. After a few tense moments you squeezed around him, making him growl. “Watch it, girl, you keep doin that and I’m not gonna go so easy on you,” he growled and you felt yourself gush at that, tightening even more.

“P-please, be rough with me, I want to use me, please fuck me,” you whimpered out, Guzma gasping. He pulled your hips up so that he was on his knees and your ass was in the air, pulling out till only the tip was left inside before slamming forward, driving your tiny form against the mattress.

You cried out loudly, stars dancing in front of your eyes as he developed a brutal pace, his nails digging into your soft hips as he pounded you, grunting and groaning above you. You cried out at every thrust, babbling his name and begging him to go faster, harder, deeper, use you to satisfy himself as much as he wanted.

Your second orgasm hit you by surprise and you cried out, tensing around him but he didn’t stop, continuing to ride your bruised hips, pressing you down into the bed and making you take every single inch of his cock, sac slapping against your ass with every rough thrust of his hips.

“C’mon baby, take my cock, good girl, just like that,” he panted, eyes closed in concentration as he continued rutting you. Tears of pleasure spilled down your cheeks, the pleasure overwhelming your body and making you cum for the third time, Guzma groaning as he felt you contract around him once again.

“Take it!” He snarled as he bottomed out, nearly bending you in half as he held you down, filling you with his seed and making you moan loudly. His hips twitched against yours before he slowly pulled away, gasping as he slipped out of you, some of his cum leaking out and dripping down onto the bed.

He flopped down onto the bed next to you, staring up at the ceiling. “Holy fuck,” he panted, brushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead. You groaned as you finally stretched out, already feeling sore from the rough fucking he just gave you. 

He didn’t protest when his arm wrapped around you, pulling you onto his bare chest. You sighed in content and closed your eyes. You both lay there for what felt like hours before you tried to pull away, giving Guzma a look of confusion when he held you against him. “W-what are you doing? I never finished putting the dishes away..”

“Fuck the dishes, you’re staying with me the rest of the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post, I had no motivation to work on it but I figured I would push myself and finish it cause the best christmas presents are disgusting, smutty fanfics with your favorite trash characters!

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a second part to this some time when I'm motivated but for now just??? enjoy this trash


End file.
